inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sorano Aoi
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Uma garota alegre que está sempre sorrindo. Uma amiga de longa data de Tenma."'' fundo Aoi é amigo de infância de Matsukaze Tenma , como mostrado no final bônus do terceiro jogo . Tenma e Aoi são mostrados para ser amigos próximos. De acordo com o final do bônus, ela conheceu Tenma quando ele estava praticando com os membros do Inazuma KFC . Ela também parece ser sua vizinha. Aparência Aoi tem cabelo azul escuro curto e olhos azuis claros. Seu uniforme escolar é composto por uma camisa branca com uma fita rosa, indicando que ela é uma aluna do primeiro ano, meias brancas, sapatos roxos escuros e uma saia plissada azul clara. Enquanto isso, seu agasalho é de cor rosa e parece semelhante ao agasalho de Aki . Em Galaxy, ela agora tem um cabelo ligeiramente mais comprido e usa um suéter de mangas compridas branco como leite com seu uniforme escolar. Ela também é vista vestindo um fato de treino azul e branco. Personalidade Aoi é mostrado para ser uma pessoa muito amigável. Ela também parece ser uma grande amiga de Tenma e age como um irmão para ele. Ela também atua como uma boa gerente para o time, e ela cuida muito da equipe. Enredo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Aoi é um dos três novos gerentes do clube de futebol de Raimon . Ela sabia que Tenma estaria no clube de futebol quando ouviu a palavra "futebol". Mais tarde ela se tornou gerente da Raimon GO. Ela foi para a casa de Tenma junto com Shinsuke para celebrar as vitórias de Raimon. No episódio 14 , ela, junto com Aki , foi ao campo da margem do rio levando almoço para Tenma e os outros. Mais tarde, durante a tarde, ela e Aki estavam assistindo Shinsuke praticando e estavam torcendo por ele. No episódio 24 , ela foi lá junto com Kariya e todos riram do nome hissatsu que Kariya mencionou. Isso aconteceu novamente no episódio 25, quando Kariya tentou nomear uma tática de hissatsu . No episódio 32 , ela apareceu junto com os outros gerentes para acompanhar Tenma e Shinsuke quando eles praticavam. No episódio 37 , ela ficou surpresa quando Tsurugi trouxe seu Keshin, Kensei Lancelot , para ajudar Shinsuke a trazer um keshin. Ela diz a ele para parar, dizendo que Shinsuke não podia nem bloquear hissatsu como Sonic Shot e Sidewinder , mas ele a ignorou e continuou usando Lost Angel . Mais tarde, ela se surpreendeu quando Shinsuke conseguiu atrair seu keshin, Goseishin Titanias . No episódio 41 , ela entrega a braçadeira de capitão para Tenma . No episódio 45 , ela junto com Tenma foram vistos tendo flashbacks sobre seu passado. No episódio 46 , ela se senta ao lado de Tenma e Tsurugi enquanto assiste a um relato sobre Raimon na televisão. Mais tarde ela, junto com Midori e Akane , aparece na TV como gerente do clube de futebol Raimon. Então, ela mencionou que queria ser como Otonashi quando crescesse. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Uma nova ameaça No episódio 1 , ela tirou Tenma de Shinsuke . Ela ainda reconhece Tenma, mas esqueceu o clube de futebol e seus membros. Ela disse a Tenma que estava se juntando ao clube de caligrafia. Aparentemente, suas memórias também foram interrompidas por Alpha e acabaram vivendo em um mundo paralelo onde o futebol não foi apresentado a ela, embora ela ainda se lembre de Tenma, mesmo depois de conhecê-lo, na realidade paralela normal, em um treino do Inazuma KFC . No episódio 3 , ela disse a Tenma que a prática do clube estava começando. Tenma perguntou-lhe, se era prática para o clube de caligrafia, em que Aoi responde que era prática para o clube de futebol. Ela também conheceu Fei e Yuuichi que estavam ao lado de Tenma. Então, ela disse a todos os membros do time de futebol que eles tinham convidados, o que significa Fei e Yuuichi. No episódio 8 , ela parou Tenma e os outros de treinar para obter seu Keshin Armed, porque eles tinham recebido muito dano da batalha anterior contra o Team A5 . Mais tarde, quando a aura de Shuu foi fundida com Tenma, ela foi vista se preocupando com Shuu e correu para ajudá-lo. Mais tarde, ela foi vista impressionada por Keshin Armed de Tenma . No episódio 10 , ela foi vista conversando com Daisuke sobre a Hasha no Seiten. Sengoku Era No episódio 14 , ela foi vista ensinando os outros a dançar no começo, então Okatsu os ensinou a dançar corretamente. Ela e o resto da equipe de Raimon foram presos no final do episódio. France Era No episódio 19 , ela foi vista conversando com Jeanne e disse a ela que eles podem ser amigos. Era Bakumatsu No episódio 27 , Aoi foi visto na batalha de futebol entre Raimon e Zanark Domain . Depois de Tsurugi marcar um gol com uma filmagem de Keshin Armed , ela foi vista tomando conta de Okita Souji quando ele caiu no chão e começou a tossir. Como ele agradece a ela, Shindou perguntou o que aconteceu, e Daisuke disse a eles que isso é principalmente porque o poder que Zanark deu a ele se dissipou. King Arthur's Era No episódio 36 , ela assumiu o papel da princesa Merola, filha do rei Arthur , no mundo paralelo. Midori ficou zangada quando a viu, pois não tinha um papel importante na história. Quando ela estava prestes a ser sequestrada por Mestre Dragão e Rei Rukh , ela foi empurrada para fora do caminho por Kinako . Mais tarde, ela acompanhou o Entaku no Kishi para salvar Kinako. No episódio 37 , Tenma salvou-a de cair do penhasco no caminho para Nageki no Doukutsu . Quando seu caminho foi bloqueado por cobras, Aoi empurrou Tenma para fazer algo que ele imediatamente recusou. Enquanto todos descansavam da jornada, ela foi até Tenma e começou a falar sobre seus sentimentos sobre ser capitão. Depois que Mestre Dragão foi derrotado pelo Rei Arthur, ela impediu que Kinako se aproximasse do lago onde o Mestre Dragão caiu. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No episódio 1 , ela torceu por Inazuma Japan . Ela foi mostrada para ter um novo corte de cabelo. No episódio 2 , ela foi revelada para ser escolhida como gerente do Inazuma Japan por Kuroiwa Ryuusei . Ela ajudou a equipe em treinar o básico para o futebol. Aoi também acompanhou Matsukaze Tenma aos seus novos dormitórios. No episódio 3 , ela torceu para o time durante a partida contra o Fire Dragon e ficou feliz por ter vencido. No episódio 4 , ela procurou por Ibuki , Tetsukado , Minaho e Manabe em seus quartos, mas eles não estavam lá. No episódio 5 , ela ficou chocada com o teste de retirada e foi aquele que apita quando alguém faz um gol. No episódio 6 , ela e Minori estavam no banco assistindo a partida contra o Big Waves . Filme Inazuma Eleven vai o filme: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Aoi apareceu no filme GO com o resto da equipe de Raimon , mas ela foi presa em God Eden , talvez por Kibayama, já que ele é o principal antagonista do filme. No começo, ela foi presa junto com Kidou , Otonashi , Akane e Midori . Eles conseguiram escapar, mas devido a salvar a câmera de Akane , ela foi pega novamente. Ela foi então presa em uma gaiola no estádio onde a partida foi realizada. As barras foram quebradas pela filmagem da corrente entre Eternal Blizzard e Koutei Penguin 2gou por Raimon . Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. No entanto, Ichino e Aoyama conseguiram salvá-la. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Aoi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Seishun no Onigiri (青春のおにぎり, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) *'Manual': God Hand (Randomly dropped from FF Raimon at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Topic': Raimon Soccer *'Topic': Holy Road (ホーリーロード, obtained at the Holy Road Stadium) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1720 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Aoi, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Raimon's Theme Song (雷門２軍のテーマ曲, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Handa Shinichi's upper route) *'Item': Sewayaki Towel (せわやきタオル) *'Photo': Futuristic Oasis (未来都市のオアシスの写真, taken at Saint Elda in the future) *'Topic': Weather Forecast (天気予報の話題) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. Be aware, to make her a scoutable option, 5 or more players have to be scouted first from the same community master. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Original form In order to recruit Aoi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン) - Randomly dropped by Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru’s Taisen Route *'Item': Snow Towel (せわやきタオル) - Dropped by つるっとヘアーズ in the football garden's central square. *'Photo': Laundry (洗濯物の写真) - Obtained at Kobarashi Manor's entrance. *'Topic': Tomorrow's Weather (明日の天気の話題) - Obtained at the yacht harbor in the football garden. After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2 red Kizuna coins. Her community card is in Raimon's soccer building. ---- Galaxy form In order to recruit Aoi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Snow Towel (せわやきタオル) - Dropped by つるっとヘアーズ in the football garden's central square. *'Topic': Popular Idol (人気アイドルの話題) - Obtained in the second floor of Raimon's school building *'Topic': Accessories (アクセサリーの話題) - Obtained in the football garden's central square. *'Records': Obtain 20 coaches. After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2 blue Kizuna coins. Her community card is in Kobarashi Manor. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 135 *'TP': 183 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 84 *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 88 *'Speed': 98 *'Stamina': 76 *'Catch': 149 (169) *'Lucky': 99 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 121 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 154 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 135 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Original form *'GP': 121 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 62 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 154 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 81 *'Lucky': 135 *'Freedom': 220 ---- Galaxy form *'GP': 116 *'TP': 150 *'Kick': 88 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 100 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 79 *'Lucky': 121 *'Freedom': 200 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Original form * * * * ---- Galaxy form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Gerentes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Gerentes N' *'Managers R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Gerentes' Trivialidades *O kanji do nome dado de Aoi se traduz em uma malva-rosa, um tipo de flor. *Seiyuu Her, Kitahara Sayaka , canta o final canções tema para Inazuma GO Yappa Seishun , Kanari Junjou , Hajike-Yo !! , E Natsu Ga Yattekuru . **Kitahara Sayaka também canta " Yume no Katamari ", uma música de Inazuma Eleven - O Filme: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon . **Ela também canta " Aijou Jounetsu Neppuu ", a canção final da versão Inazuma Eleven GO Dark. *De acordo com ela seiyuu, ela tem uma queda por Tenma. *Ela tem algumas músicas personagem chamado Minna No Tame Ni , Te Wo Tsunagou Com Tenma E Tsurugi , Hitomi No Naka Ni Kimi Ga Iru , Seishun Oden Com The Other Mana Gers E Kinako , Ashita Mo Haretara Com Nozaki Sakura E Sasayaka Na Inori , E CAMPO DE AMOR . *No final Te Wo Tsunagou , ela se junta ao lado da Terra porque não há pessoas suficientes na equipe, apesar de seu elemento ser Wood. *No Galaxy , ela canta Katte ni Cinderella , o primeiro final, com Morimura Konoha , Moda ☆ Uchuu Senshi , o segundo final, com Mizukawa Minori. *Seu nome é baseado na frase "Sora no Aoi" aka "O azul do céu". *Os nomes das três meninas gerentes estão associados às cores. Quanto ao nome dela, "Aoi" significa azul. **Seu nome dub é baseado em "céu azul", que é na verdade um tom de azul. *Nos jogos GO, ela tem um periquito, chamado Bertie no dub. Navegação de: Skie Azul es: Skie Azul fr: Skie Azul : Skie Azul nl: Skie Azul vi: Sorano Aoi